Love the way you lie
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Luego de que él les dijo a todos que estábamos juntos, pude sentir los inmediatos cambios, en todos, en él, en mí… Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado… pero en ningún momento me imaginé que llegaríamos a esto./Primer AmeCancest, espero que guste :3


_Hooooolaaa Fanficion! Bien, esto será algo extraño, esta historia para quienes me tiene en alerts y favs(lo cual agradezco infinitamente), se les hará algo rara porque no se trata de Matt y Mello, lo más extraño aún es que ni siquiera es de Death Note. Y bien… todo comenzó cuando en una juntada con amigas… ok no demasiado como para contarlo. En resumen me hicieron fan de esta pareja y muchas otras y terminé haciendo cosplay de Canadá. Tengo este fic desde MESES antes de navidad, pero lo subo ahora porque sinceramente no he tenido NADA de tiempo, otro motivo por el cual lo publico ahora es que sólo tenía que hacer las notas de autor xD. Hace minutos se lo mostré a una amiga mía, la que hace de Ukrania (y por cierto tiene los pechos del mismo tamaño :'D) y ella me animó a publicarlo, este ficsito va para ustedes chicas y claro, todo el equipo de cosplay de Hetalia, las amoro chicas :3_

_Ahora sips…_

_Advertencias: Mi manera de ver a Alfred aquí es algo extraña, es en extremo posesivo y eso le lleva a hacer cosas que quizá me ponen todo el relato super emo y vaya que lo es. Sólo eso tengo para decirles, este fic es algo sadomasoquista y triste… aún así espero que agrade como mi primer intento de AmeCancest._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco la canción que utilicé para escribir a la cual también le robé el nombre para el sonfic este xD, esa canción es 'Love the way you lie' y es sólo la versión que canta Rihanna solita :3_

_Aquí el link~: www. /watch? v=moQjvbe9US4 (Quiten espacios~)_

_AclaracionesFAIL:_

Ñlsdañflñlsadfk – Relato normal

-laskjdklaks- - Diálogos :'D

_Lkfjasdlkfañsdlfk – Pensamientos_

_**Lsakjflkasdfñlkasdf – Letra de la canción**_

_Nada más para decir, espero que les agrade, en especial a mi amorsito, a Hurón(Ukrania ) y mi bro :'D_

**Love the way you lie**

Luego de que él les dijo a todos que estábamos juntos, pude sentir los inmediatos cambios, en todos, en él, en mí… se sentía extrañamente bien que todos en la enorme sala de conferencias al menos miren hacia donde yo estaba pero ya no como si el lugar estuviese vacío. Francia, Alemania y Rusia usualmente me saludaban, Italia, Japón e Inglaterra me dirigían a veces sonrisas y se sentía bien, al fin no era sólo parte de la nada. Él, cada vez que podía se acercaba y me besaba, allí frente a todos, y claro que se sentía algo incómodo que los demás países nos viesen, pero no era algo que me molestara. En medio de las reuniones o en los pequeños recesos que se hacían, me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a algún lugar más apartado, sus labios dejaban notables marcas en mi cuello y sus brazos me aprisionaban posesivamente… escuchar su voz en susurros, diciendo 'Eres mío…' era inexplicablemente placentero. Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado… pero en ningún momento me imaginé que llegaríamos a esto.

_**On the first page of our story  
>the future seemed so bright<strong>_

Ahora mi espalda chocaba con la pared mientras él se acercaba a mí y me acorralaba con su cuerpo, dirigiéndome una fulminante mirada con sus azules y profundos ojos. Un suspiro algo agitado abandonó mis labios cuando su puño arremetió con el muro, dañándolo, arrancando pequeños fragmentos del material, justo a milímetros de mi rostro. No pude evitarlo, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas que no deseaba que salieran, pero estaba seguro que eventualmente se derramarían por mis mejillas.

- ¿Por qué no haces nada al respecto?- Inquirió con voz oscura, aún atravesándome casi el alma con su iracunda mirada.- ¡¿Por qué?- El volumen incrementó y entrecerré mis ojos ante aquello, con un gesto de temor modificando mis rasgos.

- N-no entiendo…- Contesté apenas y casi entre susurros, apegándome a la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

_**Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<strong>_

- ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Matthew?- Gritó con furia, acercando su rostro al mío de forma amenazante, logrando que los temblores me recorran el cuerpo. No era la primera vez que sucedía, mi piel aún intentaba esconder las grandes manchas violáceas de la última vez que esto había sucedido y mi corazón aún se contraía dolorosamente al recordarlo.

- A-al… n-no sé qué deseas que haga…- dije apenas, mientras sus manos tomaban mis hombros y me empujaba hacia la cama de una manera demasiado brusca, logrando que una de mis piernas en el proceso choque con la pequeña mesa de noche, lanzando al suelo un porta retratos que alojaba una fotografía de nosotros, quebrando el cristal que la cubría… no pude hacer más que quedarme inmóvil allí, esperando lo siguiente que haría.

- Pude ver cómo te mira… la manera en la que te saluda… cómo se acerca a ti… ¡Es inaceptable!- una vez más entrecerré mis ojos, llevando inconscientemente mis manos hacia adelante en un intento por cubrirme. Mi acción pareció molestarle y enseguida sentí cómo de un fuerte golpe apartaba mi única protección, logrando que un quejido escape de mi garganta, a lo que se posicionaba sobre mí. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder?

_**Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>and you take that to new extremes<strong>_

- Y-yo… yo no… no quiero nada con él… l-lo juro…- Y cada una de mis palabras era completamente sincera, a pesar de que mi voz resonara entrecortada y débil, todo lo que decía era más que cierto, no había ni una ínfima gota de mentira, nada, tal y como siempre ha sido.

- ¡¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté seguro? Tú… tú le sonríes también, respondes a lo que te dice y… siempre eres tan… tan…- Su voz pareció quebrarse mientras mis pupilas y las suyas permanecían en contacto. Había tanta inseguridad en aquellos zafiros…- Matthew… por favor…- se puso completamente serio, el fuego parecía invadir su mirada y su voz.- dime que me amas… sólo a mí… dilo…-

Llevé ambas manos a sus mejillas con algo de temor, pasando luego mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo un poco más hacia mí.- Te amo…- dije de la manera más firme que pude.-… sólo a ti… sólo te amo a ti.- terminé por decir, eliminando la distancia entre nosotros, tocando sus labios con los míos de manera algo lenta, aún mirándolo a los ojos, cerrando mis párpados lentamente. Y mis palabras eran también sinceras, salían desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, de mi alma… porque a pesar de los golpes, los gritos y las peleas, no podía dejar de amarlo, no podía concebir mi vida sin él.

_**But you'll always be my hero  
>even though you've lost your mind…<strong>_

Sentí que comenzó a corresponder a mi beso, apartando sus labios y pidiéndome acceso a mi boca con su lengua, lo cual no negué ni por un segundo. Entonces el contacto se volvió más febril y necesitado, de vez en cuando mordía mis labios y recorría cada espacio de mi boca deliciosamente con su lengua, robándome tenues gemidos. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi ropa, presionándose sobre mi piel y estremeciéndome al instante. Sus húmedos besos descendieron hacia mi cuello y pude sentir cómo sus dientes se clavaban en mi pulso, seguido de las fuertes succiones, provocándome a arquear mi espalda, cerrar mis ojos con fuerza y gemir su nombre, era doloroso, pero de alguna manera, me agradaba. No podía resistirme a él, no podía negarme a una de sus caricias, no podía no corresponder a uno de sus besos, no podía dejar de desearlo de esa forma.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<strong>_

Entonces sucedió una vez más, se apartó de mí y el filo de sus orbes atravesó mi mirada.- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me mientes?- Susurró frunciendo el ceño a lo que las lágrimas repentinamente se agolpaban en mí.- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no imaginas que soy él?-_ No… por favor, no…_**- **¡Dímelo!**- **El volumen de su voz incrementó nuevamente y no supe qué hacer, me había quedado paralizado por unos segundos, los suficientes para que su paciencia se esfumara y una de sus manos choque pesadamente con mi rostro, quitándome otro quejido.

- N-nunca… te mentiría…-dije cerrando mis ojos a lo que los temblores se apoderaban de mí, de nueva cuenta.

- Tengo sólo una forma de asegurarme.- Dijo justo a mi oído, estremeciéndome una vez más.- Haré que todos sepan que sólo a mí me perteneces. Haré que ese bastardo lea mi nombre en cada parte de tu cuerpo.- terminó por decir, un aura oscura parecía opacar a la persona que tanto amaba.

- A-al… por favor… no…- Pero fue demasiado tarde, mi camisa había sido rasgada por sus manos mientras repartía mordidas por cada espacio de mi pecho y mi cuello, sosteniendo mis muñecas con fuerza excesiva sobre mi cabeza. Podía sentir cómo mis tendones y articulaciones se contraían en dolor mientras el agarre parecía ganar potencia, si continuaba de esa forma, las quebraría fácilmente.

- No podrás detenerme… eres… _sólo mío_.- Se deshizo de mis prendas inferiores con demasiada facilidad y me volteó bruscamente, logrando que mi rostro quede justo sobre la almohada.

Más mordidas marcaban ahora mi espalda, mientras sus manos presionaban mis caderas llevándome hacia su entrepierna, mientras él movía las suyas, simulando penetraciones.

- A-ah… A-alfred…- sus colmillos perforaban a veces mi piel y el ardor de las heridas era desagradable, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo… tampoco quería hacerlo. Llevó mis muñecas hacia mi espalda y las mantuvo allí con sólo una de sus manos con agarre de acero, mientras la otra se dirigía hacia mis cabellos, entremetiendo sus dedos en él y jalando de golpe de ellos para que voltee hacia él. Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y con unas cuantas mordidas más, sangraron, ya no podía contenerme… comencé a sentir ese tibio líquido salino derramándose de mis ojos a lo que pequeños sollozos eludían mi garganta.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<strong>_

Recordé las palabras que hace tiempo me había dicho _'Jamás voy a lastimarte. Siempre te protegeré.'_ Era algo difícil creer en ello ahora que sentía todo aquel dolor provocado solamente por él, aún así… a pesar de todo, quería encontrarle algo de cierto a esas palabras… quería continuar creyendo que entre sus brazos estaba a salvo de cualquier cosa.

_**I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<strong>_

Apartó por un momento su diestra de mi cabello y seguidamente pude oír claramente el sonido de su cremallera bajando, una ola de calor le dio aún más temperatura a mi piel involuntariamente mientras relamía la sangre que había en mis labios. Liberó mis manos y pude llevarlas hacia los cobertores, sosteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo en ellas y mis rodillas, elevando ligeramente mi torso. Sus dedos rozaron mi piel y gemí despacio incapaz de contenerme, para después ajustar su posición detrás de mí y ubicar su miembro en mi entrada.

- Sólo yo puedo tenerte.- Murmuró con voz seductora a mi oído, lamiendo y mordiendo mi lóbulo… mi sangre parecía amontonarse en mis mejillas y me sentía algo sofocado por la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

- E-espera… A-al… Espe… ¡A-ah!- Una nítida punzada de dolor llegó de repente, mientras cada uno de mis músculos parecía resentirse, mi espalda se arqueaba y echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.- N-ngh… A-ahl… Al-fred… n-no…- Las salinas gotas aterrizaron en la cama, mojando apenas la superficie, mis manos habían encerrado en puños las sábanas y cobertores con tanta fuerza, que mis nudillos se encontraban completamente blancos.

- M-matthew… ngh…- su cálido aliento resbalaba sobre mi cuello y su algo ronca voz parecía acariciar mis oídos con tal sensualidad que ni siquiera podía considerar la idea de apartarme o intentar de que se detuviese, tres embestidas bruscas por poco me quitan el equilibrio y… me gustaba. Aún así lloraba.

Mis suaves sollozos parecieron llegar a él.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede?- cuestionó parando en seco sus movimientos.- ¿Estas llorando?... ¿No te agrada?- su tono pareció suavizarse de alguna forma, pero sabía que eso sólo era otro preludio a sus tormentas.

- N-no… n-no es eso… yo…-

- Quizá debería darte una buena excusa para que llores.- Sondeó amenazante, manejando mi cuerpo como si de un títere se tratase, saliendo de mi interior y arrojándome al suelo.

- A-ah…- sentí el filo de los fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo justo debajo de mis dedos, cortándolos con facilidad, clavándose en mis manos y haciéndome sangrar…

_**Now there's gravel in our voices,  
>glass is shattered from the fight<strong>_

Intenté voltear pero sentí una de sus manos sobre la parte trasera de mi cuello, a lo que trataba de mantenerme arriba en mis palmas y rodillas sobre el frío suelo. _¿Resistirme? ¿A estas alturas? ¿Ya para qué?_Pensé respirando profundamente, sintiendo cómo se introducía en mí nuevamente con toda la brutalidad y la fuerza, con violencia y lujuria… Es que no interesa qué suceda, yo siempre cederé ante él, no importa sobre qué se trate la discusión, la pelea o lo que fuera, siempre, _siempre_, terminaba rindiéndome, tuviese yo la razón o no, eso era indiferente… y mucho más ahora.

_**In this tug of war, you'll always win  
>even when I'm right<strong>_

Sus dedos se dirigieron a mis pezones, presionándolos fuertemente, retorciéndolos y jalando de ellos… yo simplemente gemía y emitía ligeros quejidos, aún buscando que no se sintiera rechazado, que no piense que no quería estar con él, sentirlo, amarlo… Porque a pesar de sus a veces rudas palabras, sus amenazas y gritos, no podía negarme a lo que sea que me pidiese, no podía no estar completamente a su disposición.

'_**cause you feed me fables from your hand  
>with violent words and empty threats<strong>_

Cualquiera que me viese o supiese de la situación me obligaría a alejarme de él, trataría de que jamás volviese a acercármele, eso lo sé bastante bien, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que mi corazón quede hecho trizas? ¿Cómo soportar mi vida sin él? No. Prefería mil y una veces pasar una y otra vez por este tipo de situaciones a tener que pasar un minuto solo… porque estar sin él es igual y peor que ser invisible. Quizá mi manera de ver las cosas era enferma, quizá necesitaba reconsiderar algunas cosas, pero no quería hacerlo, nunca lo haría.

_**And it's sick that all these battles  
>are what keeps me satisfied<strong>_

Comenzó a embestirme sin siquiera esperar a que me acostumbrara a la irrupción, su voz abandonaba sus labios en roncos suspiros, llegando a mis oídos y encendiéndome aún más, provocándome a arquear mi espalda. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel dejando rojizas marcas, su boca recorría mi espalda con frenesí… no podía contener mis gemidos, gemidos que se entremezclaban con mi llanto.

- ¡A-ah… ngh… n-nhh-ah…!-

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<strong>_

Cerré mis ojos inspirando profundamente una bocanada de aire, intentando calmarme e impedir que algún sollozo se escape entre mis jadeos, no quería que oyera que estaba llorando, no quería que se notara cuánto me dolía, él ya lo sabía de todas formas. Tensé mis músculos y abriendo mis ojos ligeramente, observé hacia la pared frente a mí, mordiendo mis labios, esperando a que esas horribles ganas de llorar se pasen, derramando dos lágrimas simultáneamente que cayeron al suelo.

- M-matthew… no te oigo…- dijo con voz oscura a mi oído, respirando pesadamente con cada estocada que hacía, podía sentir claramente cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la sensación de su cálido aliento en mi cuello, estremeciéndose al instante.- No… ¡No te oigo gemir!- exclamó encerrando mi erección entre sus dedos y jalando con fuerza de ella, provocándome a apartar mis labios nuevamente y lanzar un entrecortado grito.

- ¡A-aah! H-haannh…- Comenzó a tocarme, dejando que sus dedos presionen y resbalen sobre mi miembro fácilmente, masajeando con su pulgar mi punta y llenándome de placer en conjunto con los movimientos de sus caderas.

- Quiero… quiero oírte… gritando mi nombre…- Advirtió deteniendo sus movimientos por un instante, un instante en el que temí por lo que haría.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear**_ _**me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<strong>_

Sentí que salió completamente de mi cuerpo y correspondí a aquello con un tenue suspiro, pero sólo a los segundos, me penetró con tal fuerza, que sentí cómo todo en mi interior se desgarraba y luego, comenzó a moverse de manera brutal y rápida.

- Vamos… grita… ¡Grita mi nombre!- ordenó sosteniendo fuertemente mis caderas para que siguiera su ritmo, llegando cada vez más profundo y tocando mi próstata con su glande, logrando que eche mi cabeza hacia atrás aún con vestigios de lágrimas en mis ojos.

- A-al… ¡Ah-Alfred!- exclamé con voz casi ronca, jadeando e intentando llevar aire a mis pulmones gracias a la agitación que sentí de un momento a otro golpearme, en el momento en que él chocó directamente con mi punto débil. La presión que comenzaba a acumularse en la parte baja de mi estómago me impacientaba cada vez más, cerré mis ojos sintiendo las gotas de sudor resbalar desde su cuerpo al mío y desde el mío hacia el suelo._ No puedo… no puedo detenerte… de verdad te amo._

_**I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>_

- Más… ¡MÁS!- Gimió desesperado, podía sentir su miembro palpitando en mi interior, no faltaba demasiado para que se corriera.- ¡Dilo… dilo otra vez!- Una exquisita mezcla de placer y dolor arremetía contra mi cuerpo con cada estocada, sintiendo en completo éxtasis cómo llegaba hasta el final poco a poco.

- ¡Alfred… A-al..fred… A-aahhn… A-alfred!- Repetía su nombre como un mantra intentando no desplomarme en el suelo, viendo cómo mis brazos temblaban casi perdiendo el equilibrio… Lo único que podía oír eran sus suspiros, mis entrecortados gemidos y clamores y el sonido de su piel chocando con la mía con secos golpes. _¿Esto… sigue siendo… amor?_

_**So maybe I'm a masochist  
>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<strong>_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonarme nuevamente. Dolía, dolía demasiado, e desgarraba el corazón, desgarraba mi cuerpo, hería mi alma, pero ¿Cómo poder evitarlo? Cada vez que intentaba reconsiderar mi situación, detener esto que me estaba consumiendo y matando lentamente, sentía que el aliento me abandonaba, sentía que mi vida lo perdía todo y simplemente lo único que me quedaba por hacer, era quedarme a su lado.

_¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? ¿Cómo es que nuestro amor se volvió de esta manera? ¿Por qué?_ Una tras otra las gotas de sudor y mis lágrimas quedaban inertes en el suelo y con cada uno de mis gritos, me sentía desarmarme. Miré hacia abajo y pude ver el cristal quebrado del porta retratos cortando mis dedos… las gotas carmesíes tiñeron la fotografía debajo de cada pequeño pedazo, manchando mi sonrisa, esa sonrisa inocente, ingenua e irrevocablemente enamorada que llevaba allí rodeado por sus brazos mientras la luz del sol nos cubría con sus dorados ases. Esos azules irises reluciendo con emoción y carisma como siempre, una radiante sonrisa y esa expresión un tanto aniñada en sus rasgos.

Sé que podemos regresar a eso, sé que podemos arreglar las cosas, sé que puedo volver a sonreír como lo hacía antes… pero eso lo lograré resistiendo, quedándome con él hasta el final.

_**Til the walls are goin' up  
>In smoke with all our memories<strong>_

Sólo bastaron un par de embestidas para que me corriese, manchando la alfombra y mi pecho, sólo bastaron unos segundo más para sentir su caliente esencia dentro de mí, resbalando por mis muslos y dándome escalofríos, mientras un último sonido de placer escapaba de nuestros labios al unísono. Entonces… nos rodeó el silencio.

Intentaba recobrar mi aliento cuando lo escuché… ahogados sollozos se despedían de sus labios, pegados en mi espalda, mientras salía de mi interior y sin mucho esfuerzo, me cargaba y me recostaba sobre la cama. Abrí mis ojos muy despacio sin saber en realidad qué esperar, manchando con mis dedos las blancas y suaves sábanas. Se puso sobre mi cuerpo y me miró. Temblé pero no lo aparté. Miré sus ojos. Las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos cayeron sobre mi rostro y un gesto de empatía se adueñó de mí.

Sus dedos rozaron mis amoratadas muñecas en un evanescente toque, luego llegando hacia mis dedos, manchando sus propios dígitos con mi propia sangre, inclinándose con cuidado y apoyando su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Aparté mis manos de las suyas y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos con delicadeza, suavidad, dulzura… amor. Escondió su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, aún podía oír sus suspiros. Tomó una de mis manos y la llevó a sus labios, besando con cuidado mis dedos.

- L-lo siento… lo siento tanto…-

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie**_

Volteé solo un poco, alcanzando sus labios con los míos y dejando sobre ellos un suave beso mientras acariciaba su cabello con mi otra mano.

- Shhh… no importa… te amo…- susurré con voz débil, abrazándolo a mí.

- P-pero… yo… yo no quise.-

- No digas nada… está bien.- dije con una media sonrisa sobre mis labios.

- N-no… no volveré a hacerlo… no volveré a lastimarte.- murmuró con la voz quebrada, aferrándome a él entre sus brazos.- Lo juro… te amo.-_ Sé que me amas, sólo a mí… pero aún así…_

**- **Lo sé… tú… siempre me protegerás…**- **afirmé cerrando mis ojos._ No jures en vano… porque aunque sea mentira… siempre voy a creerte._

_**I love the way you lie…**_

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo por ahora, espero que valga una review, hasta la próxima si quieren que haya. :3<em>

_Kisses MXM's Holic_


End file.
